thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Obsidia
Sam Obsidia grew up as a street kid in Skyport. He, his childhood friend Corinne, who was a pickpocket, and her partner Ronan, who was a barkeep, all pooled their incomes to rent their own house. Sam's contribution to this was hawking snake oil he called Obsidia's Elixirs -- watered down, homeopathic versions of potions he learned how to make when he apprenticed for an apothecary as a younger man. One day, on his way home, Sam came across a gold ring in a puddle. He was quick to scoop it up, and soon realized that it was visible only to him. Before he could attempt to sell it to a wizard or something, he had a dream vision of the demon Ba'alchem, and began to remember his past lives as Sharpness the tiefling and Sakin the orc, both of whom Ba'alchem had also interacted with. Sharpness -- or Nissa -- fell in love with Ba'alchem when he was on the mortal plane in the form of a tiefling calling himself Aziz, and Ba'alchem claimed to love Sam as well. After a life of struggle and loneliness, Sam was overwhelmed by all of this apparent love and devotion and quickly agreed to make a deal with Ba'alchem. Upon waking, he was equally overcome by his new warlock powers, and inadvertently set fire to his house and burned his terrified housemates alive. Ba'alchem apologized for this and promised to not hurt him again. After this, they got to work on tearing the membrane separating Ba'alchem's plane from the mortal plane so they they could be together. Sam has been so severely touched by demonic power that he's developed aberrant sorcerous powers in addition to his warlock abilities. He spends his dreams communing with Ba'alchem, and as such prefers to be asleep as he feels distanced from the mortal world and avoids making friendships with other mortals. He retains some vague memories of his previous lives as Sakin and Nissa, though he remembers them clearly in his dreams. He also only vaguely remembers the content of his dreams themselves after he wakes. Insightful Manipulator / Know Your Enemy Morgan used her Insightful Manipulator ability on Sam in a dream. Hansel met him in person and used Know Your Enemy. This is what they learned. * his INT is higher than -1 * his WIS is lower than +4 * his CHA is higher than +4 * his DEX is higher than -1 * his CON is higher than +3 * his AC is lower than 21 * his HP is higher than 112 * his rogue level is lower than 12 * his fighter level is lower than 8 * his total level is higher than 10 history or personality trait: - Sam came from destitution. he's terrified of going back there Misc In a text rp, Goro did ~175 damage to Sam and did not knock him unconscious. Sam implied having been in as asylum, where this method was used to weaken him before sedating him. On occasion, he uses White Sky to help himself sleep, but doesn't like doing it or drinking because Aziz says it's bad for him. His mother, Esme Obsidia, abandoned him when he was seven or eight years old because she wasn't able to feed them both. She picked herself. Vignettes * Sakincha: The Demon's Knife * Bee: A Dangerous Man Category:NPCs